


Blue Handwriting

by hinaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tumblr Prompt, dis marKS my 2nd haikyuu fic lmao, idk what this is even, seriously blame tumblr for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinaya/pseuds/hinaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever mark you get on your skin your soulmate gets it too. The story in which Kuroo is blown away by how much of a goodie two shoes Bokuto's soulmate is and Bokuto just wants a reply back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Handwriting

**Author's Note:**

> woah hey yall i wrote some bokuaka bc i fucking love akaashi so much oh my god its unhealthy

Bokuto stared at his discoloured skin thinking how on earth did his soulmate get all those bruises what the fuck was he in a fight club or something? It would’ve made sense, every second day a bruise would appear on his elbow’s or knees and unless he was either really clumsy or accident prone, this couldn’t be normal.

He worried about his ‘soulmate’, even though he had never seen or talked to him before. And how was he supposed to know, the only clues he got were purple and brown splotches and the occasional pen marks.

There was a permanent marker lying next to him and Bokuto quickly uncapped it, scrawling out a _b careful, wud u?_ on his arm, praying that it would show up on his soulmate’s skin for him to read. He snorted lightly, because Roka at school did this once and all he got back was a ‘fk u’ but he had high hopes.

There was a slight itch on his hand and suddenly blue lines began to form into the words _Is this actually my soulmate?_

Bokuto could’ve cried, in fact he was crying, silent tears that streamed out of his golden eyes as he grinned, shakily writing something back on his skin. _New phone who dis. Jk its yo soulm8._

 _Oh god. My soulmate doesn’t know how to write properly. I’m doomed._ Came the reply and he laughed slightly, shaking his head because _damn_ his soulmate was sassy.

 _Watch 0ut grammar polic3 in t0wn._ Bokuto wrote back, stretching out onto his bed. This was going to be fun.

The reply came quickly, _please learn to write properly._

_LieK dis ??????? >>>><<<<<<. _

His soulmate didn’t reply for a few hours and Bokuto wondered if he had scared him off. It was 2am and he was still up waiting for the familiar tingle of pen on skin and the words that Bokuto yearned to read.

It eventually came, _goodnight, soulmate._ Bokuto smiled sleepily and pulled the covers up over his head, a warm feeling in his chest. He didn’t even know his soulmate yet and he was already starting to leave a mark on him, pun sort of not intended.

…

The next morning, he wakes up with wild bedhead and an insatiable itch on his lower left leg. Bokuto groans, too lazy to scratch it and too lazy to get up. He didn’t have to anyway, it was a Sunday morning and who the heck actually gets up early on the weekends?

He feels a tingle on his hand and _ohmygod,_ suddenly he remembers what happened yesterday night and all of a sudden he’s up looking at his hand with excitement.

_Lettuce_

_Eggs_

_Bread_

_Naruto vol. 5_

_Ramen_

Bokuto frowns because it appears to be a grocery list and not an actual message to him, but he’s happy nevertheless because now he knows a little bit more about his soulmate and the fondness in his chest for him is growing steadily.

He grabs at the permanent marker that lay discarded under his pillow and writes, _going grocery shopping this early in the morning?_

 _You caught me._ Bokuto decides that his humour is dry and only funny to certain people and it’s a good thing Bokuto is adaptable to all kinds of humour because then they’d be in a tiffy.

_Have fun don’t forget the ramen!!!!1!!1!_

Bokuto awaits his reply eagerly, almost like they were texting and his soulmate feels so _real_ now. _The idea itself is scandalous. Besides my sister would have a fit, she loves ramen too much it’s kind unhealthy._

So he has a sister. Bokuto makes a mental note to write these facts down later. He wants to know as much as his soulmate as he can. _Im guessing the Naruto is for her as well???_

_Yep. She’s yelling at me now, gotta go._

Well that was fast. He scrawls out a quick _bye!!_ And rolls back over falling asleep.

…

There’s no reply for the rest of the day and Bokuto feels betrayed. Kuroo sits on his bed watching him anxiously pace back and forth, eyes trained to his arms. “You’re giving me a migraine, oi, play Halo with me or something.” Kuroo yells, throwing a pillow at his head.

Bokuto blearily looks up, “My soulmate could be in trouble. What if he’s in danger and got kidnapped by mutants?” He says, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple.

Kuroo lets out a loud laugh, clutching his stomach. “Calm down, I’m sure he’s just gallivanting around. Or maybe he got sick of you, who knows?” He says once he calms down.

“Oh my god, what if that’s true?” Bokuto screeches, dropping down to the floor and clutching his arm in agony. “My own soulmate, _sick of me._ ” He whispers dramatically and Kuroo has got to end this.

He stands up, kicking Bokuto lightly with his foot. “I was joking, you fucking loser. Now make me some food I’m hungry.”

“Make it yourself.” Bokuto mumbles, face shoved into the carpet and it kinda smells like cat pee. “Oi, smell my carpet.”

“What the fuck, no.” Kuroo says, narrowing his eyes at Bokuto who’s taking in deep breaths and crawling around on the floor on all fours. “Get the fuck up, what if your mum walks by?”

“I’ll tell her we’re high.” Comes the response but he gets up, brushing off imaginary dirt on his jeans.

“Hey that’s not a bad idea-“

“No.” Bokuto interjects, frowning at Kuroo. “Remember the last time we got high, and exploded fucking pop tarts in the microwave?”

“Was that supposed to be a reason why we shouldn’t because that was a pretty fucking epic time.”

Bokuto hums in agreement, making his way to the kitchen. “What do you think my soulmate’s favourite food is?” He asks dreamily as he pulls food out of the cupboard.

“He sounds like a goodie two shoes so I’m going to have to say fruit.” Kuroo says, scratching the stubble on his chin. “Actually, my soulmate’s is apple pie, they write it as a reminder every fucking Thursday night.”

Bokuto snorts, “ _Your_ soulmate sounds like a fucking stoner. I guess we could make uh ramen or ramen?”

“Ramen. With soy sauce, that brand tastes nasty without it.”

They sit around the bench, Bokuto eyeing his skin and Kuroo seeing how fast he can drain the entire cup. The record to beat was 3.08 minutes. “If you puke I’m not cleaning the mess up.” Bokuto warns, mouth coiling in disgust as noodles flick the soup onto the space in front of him.

“Relax…” Kuroo mumbles with mouth full of ramen and eyes et on determination mode. He drains the last of it and slams the cup on the table shouting out, “Time!”

Bokuto looks at his watch. “Roughly 4 minutes. Seriously, is my soulmate dead? I feel like he’s dead.”

“Dude, were you not even timing?” Kuroo gasps, clutching his heart in a dramatic manner. “I’m fucking wounded.”

“You’re wounded? My soulmate is fucking dead!” Bokuto collapses on the table and Kuroo seizes the opportunity to grab his ramen cup and eat the remaining noodles.

…

The next morning is practise morning and he rolls out of bed (literally) and yawns, throwing on his volleyball uniform. There’s a message on his hand, _good morning soulmate._

_Wow, finally decided 2 write to me?_

_I was busy all day, sorry. And why are you up so early?_

_Volleyball practise. Anything for bae_

_Did you actually just refer to volleyball as bae? And hm, me too._

Bokuto grins widely, _you play volleyball too????????_

_Yeah. Only through high school, though._

_o. why? Bae not good enough for you?_

_Something like that._

Bokuto shouts out a goodbye to his mother and stuffs a piece of toast in his mouth. The air is crisp when he walks out, and he should’ve brought a jumper because not only is he going to freeze to death but people will see the pen marks all over his arms and _why did he use permanent marker._

…

“Ay, capatain!” Kohona yells as soon as he steps into the gym. “What’s all over your arms?”

Bokuto smirks, “My soulmate!” He shouts proudly, voice resonating through the hall.

“Shut up,” Akaashi yells out from inside the change room, his voice hard to hear until he steps out and his eyes trail down to his arms. Bokuto grins because the 2nd year must be jealous, after all he did contact his soulmate and the evidence is right there in plain blue handwriting.

Akaashi doesn’t move, still staring at his arm and Bokuto whispers to Konoha, “Is he alright?”

Konoha isn’t moving either. His normal smile is replaced by an ‘o’ shape and Bokuto frowns, wondering what’s going on until Akaashi rolls up his sleeve. Oh.

…

They sit on Akaashi’s bed, fingers trailing down bare legs and arms. Bokuto leans down to kiss his arm lightly and Akaashi lets out a soft, “Stop it, it tickles.”

“Only playing volleyball till high school, hmm?” Bokuto grins, staring at Akaashi’s expressionless face which in itself is an expression too. Who would’ve thought that the prettiest setter in volleyball history would be his soulmate?

Akaashi avoids his eyes but there’s a small tug at his lips. “I take it back. Volleyball with you forever.”

“Good.” Bokuto whispers, and leans down to kiss him softly on the lips. “I’m glad you’re my soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you write more kuroo x bokuto interactions than akaashi x bokuto. dw ill be back


End file.
